Farewell
by Cel Sopiro
Summary: Following Sonic's death, Tails suffers from a breakdown as Shadow helps him with his grief.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters in the franchise._

* * *

Tails dragged his feet, the rain pouring above him. The streets were empty, the city barely lit in the night. He stops for a moment, then collapses on his knees. He struggles to breathe before falling to the ground.

* * *

Shadow sighs. He didn't expect having to work so late, let alone return home in a rainy weather.

A yellow figure flickers in the corner of his eye. He quickly glances over it. A fox was lying on the street, seemingly motionless. Shadow stopped, gazing in confusion.

"What the…"

He looks around for a moment before walking up to him. He crouches nearby and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks.

Tails didn't respond, his eyes barely open. He was wheezing, struggling to breathe. Shadow inspects his body, seeing no signs of injury. He suddenly remembers the tragedy that occurred several days ago.

Sonic's death.

He remembers Tails being absent from the funeral, to everyone's surprise. Some reported that he hadn't spoken a word since. He looks back at Tails, his eyes barely open. Shadow sighs.

"I can't just leave him like this…" He mutters to himself. He slowly turns Tails to his back and gently picks him up, surprised at his lack of resistance. Shadow walks back to his house, holding the limp fox in his arms.

* * *

Shadow slowly opens the door and enters his room. He carefully places Tails on the bed, and walks to his bathroom to get a towel. He picks one up and returns back, rubbing it on Tails' wet hair.

"What makes a person be so stupid to just lie down in the middle of the street…" Shadow thinks to himself. He places the towel to a table behind him and looks back at Tails. He notices him looking at his side, staring at a picture of Shadow and Maria. They were holding each other's hands, smiling. Shadow sighs.

"It's about Sonic, isn't it?" Shadow asks.

Tails tilts his head back, whimpering, his eyes tearing up. Shadow closes his eyes, his heart beginning to ache. It hurt him to see another person going through the same pain as he did.

"Look, you can stay here for tonight. It's not much but…I hope it helps."

Tails didn't respond as tears slowly rolled from his eyes. He turns to the side, quietly sobbing. Shadow sighs again before turning back to the door, switching off the lights.

* * *

The next morning.

Shadow slept in a room across of him. He is suddenly awakened by a loud thud nearby. He ponders for a moment, realizing it came from the room where Tails was sleeping. He quickly rushes over there, finding Tails on the floor, struggling to move.

"Tails?" He asks.

Shadow walks up towards him and gently holds him by his arm, trying to pull him up. Tails shoves him away, growling to his surprise.

"What…"

Tails struggles to pull himself upwards, resting his shoulder to the wall. He pants heavily, trying desperately to move. He slowly walks towards the door for a brief moment before collapsing once again, landing head first on the floor.

"Tails!" Shadow yells. He rushes over to him. Blood rolled from his forehead, sore from the impact. Tails groans as tries to move again. He eventually gives up, closing his eyes as he rests his body. Shadow quickly gets some tissues nearby and returns to him, kneeling beside him. He sits him up towards a wall and presses the tissues on his injury. Tails winces.

"Tails, please talk to me." Shadow pleads, trying to stop the bleeding. "I want to help you, but I can't do it like this." He sighs, not knowing how long this would last. Tails gives a soft sigh before slowly opening his eyes again.

* * *

"I…" Tails softly spoke. Shadow looks at him, surprised. "…I found an old photo…of me and Sonic…when he was alive."

His eyes slowly began to water.

"We were just kids then…saving the world from Eggman…" He sniffed. "We were both so happy, having rescued all the animals there…"

A tear rolls down from his eye.

"…but…I'll never be able to feel happy like that again."

Tails sniffs again, his body gone still. Shadow looks to the side, biting his lip. He slowly shakes his head.

"Is that why you collapsed outside?" Shadow asks.

Tails slowly nods. Shadow sighs, taking in a moment.

"Let me get you something to eat. Come on." Shadow slowly lifts Tails up and walks alongside him to the kitchen.

* * *

Tails rests near the counter, motionless. Shadow prepares a light sandwich and gently places it near him.

"Here, have this; it's a peanut butter sandwich." Shadow says. Tails slowly looks at the plate, his eyes completely lifeless. He suddenly glares at it and shoves it off the counter, smashing the plate in pieces. Shadow steps back in surprise.

"I don't want any of your pity." Tails growls at him. Shadow scowls back at Tails.

"Then you should've said something before I brought you here." Shadow replies sharply. "Honestly, why do I even waste my time with you…"

Shadow walks over to the mess to clean it up. Suddenly, Tails shoves him forward, slamming him to the wall. Shadow grimaces in pain, taking a moment before glaring back at Tails. Tails grinned, his eyes widening.

"Come on…what are you waiting for?" Tails taunts him.

Shadow takes a deep breath before charging angrily at him, decking him in his face. Tails didn't try to dodge it; he staggers back for a moment before falling to the ground. Shadow kneels next to him and grabs him by his chest fur. He yanks him up and strikes him again, assaulting him to his rage's content.

* * *

Shadow huffed from exhaustion as Tails bled from his nose, his eyes barely open. Shadow prepares to deliver another blow. Tails glances hazily at him, struggling to breathe.

"Do it…" He wheezes. "Come on...do it..."

Shadow's eyes widen, releasing his grip. Tails collapses on the floor. Shadow stood up, staring at the beaten fox. Tails was laid out, breathless, closing his eyes.

"You made me angry just so I'd attack you, didn't you?" Shadow growls in realization.

Tails rolled his head to the side, groaning. His eyes began to water again, sobbing quietly on the ground. Shadow sighs.

"I should've known better…" He mutters under his breath.

Shadow grabs several tissues nearby and kneels next to Tails, placing them at his nose. Tails groans in pain, trying to push him away.

"Stop it." Shadow snaps at him. Tails opens his eyes and glares at him.

"You're nothing more than a coward, faker." Tails growls, attempting to entice him again.

"You're the real coward." Shadow responds sharply. "All you do is waste your time, hiding behind your sadness. Why don't you do something else for a change?"

Tails grabs Shadow by his fur and pulls towards him, huffing angrily.

"Waste my time?!" Tails shouts at him. "My best friend is dead! He's gone! I'll grieve about him as long as I want!"

Shadow tries to break free from his grip, but Tails wouldn't let go.

"If you had lived in my shoes for even a second this whole time, you wouldn't be saying any of this, you ignorant slob!"

Shadow grabs Tails by his throat and chokes him, rendering him unable to speak.

"I have been living through this, you idiot!" He retorts. "I lost someone who meant everything to me fifty years ago, yet she still shows up in my nightmares, day after day!"

Shadow's grip tightens. Tails eyes widen as his vision blurs, grabbing Shadow's arms, struggling to breathe.

"I wanted to hurt myself, to kill myself, because there was nothing I could do to change it! The reason why I'm still alive now is because I've accepted it!"

Shadow pulls Tails up and slams his head to the ground.

"Accept it!" Shadow screams, slamming his head again. "Quit hiding your feelings and accept it!"

* * *

Tails pulls his legs back and kicks Shadow on his chest. Shadow fumbles back, landing on the counter. Tails cries out, tears pouring heavily from his eyes. Shadow slowly gets up, huffing. He holds his chest in pain as he stares at the fox.

"Why?!" Tails screams out. "Why did you go?! Why did you leave me?!" Tails tilts his head back to the ceiling. "I want to see you again! I want to laugh with you! I want to be with you just one more time…! I want to…"

Tails cried violently, rolling to the side. Shadow takes a deep breath and sighs as he recuperates from his injury. He waits for a moment before walking towards Tails, kneeling beside him. He gently strokes his head.

"It's okay, Tails." Shadow softly comforts him. "It's okay…"

Tails grabs him by his shoulders. Shadow pulls him upwards and hugs him, resting Tails' head on his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay…"

Tails slowly stops crying, whimpering in Shadow's arms.

"He's gone…" Tails snivels, "He's gone and I just…I don't know what to do anymore…"

Shadow takes a deep breath.

"Live. It's what he would want."

Tails sniffs. Shadow hugs him closer as he gently strokes his head. Tails breathes softly as he listens to Shadow's heartbeats.

"Thank you."

He takes in a deep breath and lets go.

* * *

 _Maybe one day I'll see you again._

 _Maybe then I can share one more laughter with you._

 _I don't have much to say, except that I miss you from the bottom of my heart._

 _I hope that you are in a better place now, and I hope that no trouble comes to you ever again._

 _I'll manage somehow. Thank you for all the joy that you've given me._

 _Rest in peace, my best friend.  
_


End file.
